


The Taste of Tomato Sauce

by SnowyWolff



Series: Confident in Romance [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, F/F, Nyotalia, just in case tho, mentions of sex but nothing graphic at all, spamano week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Chiara doesn’t cook often, but when she does, it’s a treat for Isabel.





	The Taste of Tomato Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Cooking

Chiara didn't cook often. She didn't have the time. Between her job as a secretary at a fashion firm and her obligations to the neighbourhood association, what little free time she did have left, she liked to spend on her actual hobbies of gardening and sleeping.

So when Isabel came home late one day from Kindergarten due to parent-teacher talks, and smelled something distinctly Italian, she all but abandoned her coat and bag in the hallway and swooped up her girlfriend in a hug from behind.

“I love you!” Isabel cooed, burying her face in the crook of Chiara’s neck.

“Yes, yes,” Chiara said, not at all phased by the display of overt adoration. “Now behave and you might get desert as well.”

Isabel hummed, pressing a kiss to soft, warm skin and sputtering as she caught a mouthful of hair.

Chiara rolled her eyes, brushing her hair across her shoulder. “Stupid.”

Isabel squeezed her butt, eliciting a squeak. Grinning, she murmured, “We could start with desert also.”

“And waste all the time I spent on dinner? Who do you take me for?” Chiara scoffed, but allowed herself to be twirled around.

Isabel pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re right. I should’ve known better.”

Chiara narrowed her eyes because she knew what game Isabel was playing. She was still debating on whether she intended to play, though.

The kitchen timer blared and Chiara untangled herself easily. Food had priority no matter what.

Isabel contended herself with settling on the kitchen counter to watch her work. She squirmed a little when Chiara tasted the sauce, not doing anything in particular, but Isabel was of the firm conviction that Chiara was cute doing anything at all.

Dropping the spoon back into the pan to stir some more, Chiara was well aware of Isabel watching her every move. How could she not? Isabel wasn’t particularly subtle. Not ever, really. And Chiara really didn’t mind either. She revelled in the attention. Sometimes, she would even indulge Isabel just a little, “accidentally” dropping things or licking the spoon just a little too intimately.

Today, she felt like indulging Isabel just a little more.

Stirring slowly, Chiara took the pan off the stove and carefully walked over to Isabel. As “accidental” as some of her methods were, the reason they worked was lodged in truth. And it would be remarkably less sexy if she tripped and doused her girlfriend in hot tomato sauce.

“A taste?” she asked innocently, holding up the spoon to Isabel’s lips.

Isabel nodded eagerly, not one to ever say no to offered food. She closed her eyes as she tasted the sauce—spicy, but sweet, very reminiscent of her darling Italian—tipping her head back just a little and knowing full well what that did to her girlfriend.

Chiara shifted, placing the pan somewhere safely away from her shaking hands. The spoon soon returned to the pan and Isabel wove an arm around her waist. Leaning into it just a little, Chiara asked, “So, what do you think?”

“As wonderful as you, _querida_ ,” Isabel said, smiling.

Chiara hummed, brushing her nose against Isabel’s. It didn’t take long for Isabel to catch the hint and kiss her.

But Chiara was nothing if not a tease and pulled away before Isabel could get her hands on the buttons of her blouse. She stuck out her tongue as Isabel whined and brought the sauce back to the stove.

“Chiara,” Isabel said, making good use of the voice she knew did things to Chiara.

“After dinner. “ Chiara turned her head so she could wink at her girlfriend. “Patience, and I might just treat you to something new tonight.”

Isabel perked up, much like an overexcited puppy presented with a new toy. Cooking _and_ sex? Chiara had to be in a very good mood. Isabel almost couldn’t contain herself. Almost. As it were, though, she clung to the counter until her knuckles turned white and crossed her legs.

So as Chiara continued to prepare dinner, Isabel allowed her mind to imagine everything Chiara could be doing to her tonight. God, she couldn’t wait.

She slipped off the counter when Chiara asked her to set the table, wanting nothing more than to drag her to the bedroom, but had the presence of mind not to. If Chiara said later, she meant later. It also meant that Chiara had a plan, which probably involved making love throughout the night until neither knew who they were anymore.

“You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking,” Chiara said as she deposited the plates on the table. She placed her hand on her hip, giving Isabel the _look_.

“What am I thinking?” Isabel grinned, leaning across the table. It earned her a pinch in the cheek.

Chiara sat down with a shake of her head. “Gross.”

“I certainly hope so.” That earned her a kick in the shins.

Pouting, Isabel picked up her cutlery and dug into the pasta. It was something complicated because Chiara never did the cooking half-assed. Laundry, yes. Cleaning, yes. But cooking went all the way up to chef quality. And it lived up to the expectations, as always.

“You’ve got a little—” Chiara stopped speaking, blushing, as Isabel looked up a little too quickly.

Chiara sighed and reached forward to wipe away the red sauce from her cheek with her thumb. Before she could move her hand back however, Isabel caught her wrist and licked her finger without breaking eye contact. Chiara swallowed.

Isabel didn’t stop. Pressing kisses first to Chiara’s knuckles, then moving along her palm, wrist, arm, she slowly pulled Chiara across the table.

“Isabel,” Chiara said, voice thick and somewhat hesitant. The warning was lacking however, so Isabel took it as encouragement instead.

Shoving her plate aside, she stood and place her knee on the table, allowing Chiara to fall back into her chair as she leaned across the table to kiss her. The table, an old thing they got off a flea market, complained under Isabel’s weight, and Chiara broke the kiss shortly to shoot it a dubious glance.

“Desert?” Isabel asked.

Chiara opened her mouth, closed it again, then nodded. Isabel was across the table in a second, straddling Chiara on the chair. The next second her blouse had most of its buttons undone and Isabel’s mouth was attached to her neck. She rolled her head back, groaning as Isabel ground her hips down impatiently.

No, Chiara didn’t cook often, but when she did, Isabel could taste tomato sauce for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't neglect my favourite lesbians


End file.
